vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
122270-morning-coffee-2112015-the-late-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- I hope your recovery is moving along swiftly Jay!! :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Speedy recovery wishes to you Jay! | |} ---- ---- It was Infestation, we missed one of the hull breaches the first time around. Unfortunately if you fail an optional it drops off the tracker. There really needs to be a post-mortem screen that explains the medal award. (You passed optional X. You failed optionals Y and Z). Regardless, good fun! I was wrong, I did do that one long ago with the old guild. Now I just need gold in Space Madness and Rage Logic for the additional AMP point. Got some new dyes, some more AMPs I've already unlocked and a Fighter. The chase for the Gunship continues. The shame about the AMPs is that I can't trade them or drop them in the guild bank and my personal inventory and bank are overfull. I wound up vendoring them :( On the RP scene, Ankriston Villa hosted Calean's Romantic Dance :D Tonight is food shopping, dinner prep and ferrying my kid to and from his late class. If I'm lucky I'll get a shiphand in. We'll see. | |} ---- Goes to show how much I was paying attention lol. I just wanted to kill some pixels :) If I'm on when you are, I will do a shiphand with you. | |} ---- That's me exactly! For some reason the names of the actual shiphands escapes me but I remember things like, The Steady Traveler and The Blue Sparrow :D | |} ---- I usually pay attention to where I am going, but last night all I saw was: Shiphands and pixel killing in a group with guildmates, hell yeah I'm in :P | |} ---- Me too :) I wish I could play tonight but I have dinner plans...(Is it sad I think about ditching dinner plans to play Wildstar??) | |} ---- Maybe a little addictive behavior, but not sad at all :unsure: | |} ---- No one ever seems to invite mechari for romantic dancing. It's a real shame too. I like dancing, and spoiling my favorite organic any chance I get. | |} ---- BTW, we're up over 1M influence *nudges Vic* | |} ---- LOGGING IN TO TAKE CARE OF THIS! :D That's great, guys! I'll be online tonight while I do the TL;DR hopefully. And I can tell you guys all about my day. *sigh* | |} ---- ---- Yay!! See, there's another thing I didn't pay attention to last night LOL. | |} ---- You should have full access as an officer, so if you get home before I do, you should be able to buy the last bank tab. :D I was planning on naming it "Armoury" and putting our runes, gear, and costumes in, at least. | |} ---- I should be home about 5:30pm. If it's not done when I log on, I will do it. Armoury or Armory? | |} ---- Depends on how much BBC you watch. :D You pick. | |} ---- ---- Most people are probably sleeping but, in a nutshell... RP is crazy, PVE just got very casual-friendly itemization, lots of people are queueing veteran shiphands, the Blazing Saddles are thriving, I'm working on our flying death fortress, we're helping Nephele and the Black Dagger Society put together the second Thaydfest in March, Enigma downed Avatus 40 before DS changed to 20, PVP is in the gutter but the devs have been very outspoken and will have changes rolling out even before drop 5, the population has rebounded significantly since Drop 4 especially, and I still haven't heard from Tex. I think that's a pretty good summary. What did I miss? | |} ---- ---- ---- Sup? Dunno how much I'll play over the next ten days considering art and writing eat up most of my time but I missed hanging out here so when 40oz posted in an FA journal that there was a trial I thought I'd check it out. Lemme guess-the game is a lot better now that I don't have time to play it anymore? lol | |} ---- ---- Maybe I'll have time for it some day. My biggest issue (aside from not being able to afford it) was the fact that my video card didn't allow me to play the sorts of quests that brought in enough to afford CREDD. My new(er) card might be able to handle it..but it's a Radeon 6570 and I understand that this game has issues with AMD cards soooo ¯\_(ツ)_/¯. | |} ---- Stop using the devil's hardware! It's red for a reason! | |} ---- I needed a better card so I could run Manga studio. A friend had a card they were upgrading from. Beggars can't be choosers. As it was I did a bunch of art for them because I don't like being a mooch. My art programs run OK but all my games look worse than they did when I had my GT220. I'm in game now so we'll see how things go. I very much dislike Radeons -_- | |} ---- ----